Stuck with the Kids
This is a Script made by Speedy The Script "Stuck with the Kids" By Ivy Bell Title comes in with a structure similar to metal worn out by cracks appearing at the sides with blood starting to seep down from the top as dramatic noise begins to set what the mood of the story will be. The title is seen full view from blackness. Then Christmas lights blink on around the letters. NARRATOR. My Grandpa told me there was a man, Not your regular man, A Vampire with care to the humans around him. The Camera shows a Horse riding off and it’s hoofs clampedy clamp against the soaked pavement that is cracked. NARRATOR. He saved my Grandpa, who was a boy at that time, from a nasty person, He sucked his blood completely, He was a man in the hood. The Camera shows the man’s face partially because the hood keeps him shadowed, rain fell off him without himself getting wet. There is silence between the two. NARRATOR. He left before he thanked him, But he knew, always, when there was a child in need or in danger, The Camera shows Lightning strikes a tower. NARRATOR. He would be there. _____________________________________________________----- FADE IN MAN. ''' Kids, Are you sleeping yet? Two children,AMIGO,and Dora, were on the edge of their beds chatting in whispers about the preveious days events between them or their friends.They are directly related to LINDY NEEDLE who worked at a drive thru in Swiztherland. They perk their heads towards the direction of the man. An American Man. LOCATION AMERICA-Burlington. '''DORA.No, we can't sleep. AMIGO. I wanna hear a story. MAN enters into the room and sits a on brown wooden chair.MAN raises a eyebrow. MAN. ah, I sense a bedtime tale from the storyteller. DORA and AMIGO laughs. DORA. '''you? '''AMIGO. As a storyteller? MAN shrugs. MAN. ''' I met your mother that way. DORA and RHINO gasp. '''RHINO. A-rr-r-r-r-r-r--r-r DORA. '''Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyou famous-- '''RHINO. or what! You starred in fifty-five minute storytelling shows. MAN. Close enough. But this story will make you laugh and think it's the funniest one ever. DORA. '''PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! '''RHINO. KNIGHTS! MAN. ''' Neither. '''BOTH. WHAT? MAN. ''' It's a Vampire comedy, no sparkles and Teenage romance already dominating bookworks as you know it. '''DORA. Whats the factor that makes it a vampire comedy? MAN twists the lamp over his face and he makes a very wide impossible to do smile. He is a impossible storyteller who makes anything possible. MAN. A Vampire babysitting four children on one night,add AGENTS with black suits amd everything you declare...wait for it.... RHINO. AWESOME! (raises hands up)BLACK OPS! DORA (LAUGHS) I want to hear the story already. MAN. And so it begins.... --- SCENE END---FADE OUT __________________________________________ LINDY. ADAM! ADAM HARVICK turns from the door, he was about to leave the SwitzenBurg Driven Thru when his friend LINDY NEEDLE called out his name. The man sighed. Then he turned himself around to the direction of a attractive Lindy on her way to twenty-nine,her note-ablefeature is blonde hair striped by redness and the causual clothing of pants and a shirt. ADAM.'''What is it,LINDY? '''LINDY pauses. LINDY. I am getting the promotion! ADAM. get a party,then a cake, with a camel holding water in it's lumps. LINDY (Laughs). Really? Camals? ADAM.But the best part is.... LINDY. Gatoriade ADAM. No better yet,BEER! VIEW GOES TO the clock that indicates it is 10:29 PM. ADAM'S eyes blink at the time and close a second afterwards. ADAM. I'm clocking out, see you tommorrow. ADAM barely opens the door when LINDY once again interupts. LINDY. Can you come to my Promotion party this frida? ADAM. What's Frida? (confused) LINDY. Friday. (laughs) It's the best day of the year! Part 2 ----FRDAY 6:34 PM LINDY has several bags at the door .Adam is scratching his head perticullary confused what is going on in what is supposed to be the Promotion party. ADAM. ….How come I am the only one here? Are you leaving? Lindy. Sorry Adam, but I have a funeral to attend and you were the only one avaliable this Friday. ROB tugs his mom’s sleeve. TEN YEAR OLD ROB. Mommmy, is he our babysitter for the weekend? Lindy. Of course he is. LINDY smiles to her son. She gazes back to ADAM. LINDY. JOEY is still a toddler. KAREN is atleast nine, If you manage to get JOEY to speak, Please record it, I do not want to miss a important milestone— ADAM. I will record it. ADAM puts his hand on her shoulder. ADAM. And take care of the kids. ADAM smiles. ROB see’s fangs belonging to a vampire from his teeth and ROB quickly becomes scared ADAM. No Need to worry. LINDY. Thank you! Fade out ----Scene end--- OUTSIDE There is a group of men inside of one black sleek van parked at the edge of a street corner. EDWARD. (Is the driver) So We are after this guy who is a Vampire to capture him and take him back to Area 51 so the Scientists can experiment on how to let other people survive as Vampires? MICHEAL He’s the last one in existence, or so we been told. We must get him sometime during the weekend or else… we are losing our jobs.. ARMORED MAN. Does he know about this? EDWARD. ‘ No, If he did then our cover would be blown. (Has the window rolled down) ARMORED MAN 3. Oh crap. People are coming! EDWARD presses a button that automatically makes the windows clouded and non-transparent. LINDY. If you need any help. All the emergency phone numbers are on my desk drawer.OH the neighboors next door will help you with anything you need such as take care of the children MONTANA. Mommy. He is like Dracula! LINDY. Of course he is. ROB. Maaaaa. Then Alien’s won’t come to my room if there is a vampire preseance. ADAM. (Looks to her) Your kid really wants to have a Alien encounter. ROB. ALIENS DO EXIST! LINDY. (Laughs) A Taxi parks to the side of the sidewalk near the house. LINDY. ''' Take care of the Parrot,ADAM. '''ADAM’s THOUGHTS. PARROT+KIDS+Me+ALONE= What? This can’t be ripped straight out of those Car Cone movies with a teenager alone at big corperation building as a house sitter. KAREN comes running out of the house trailing her blanket behind her.From the top Window there is a Parrot sitting on the edge like a bystander who had no part in it. KAREN. Moooommmmyyy! KAREN hugs LINDY. LINDY. I will be back in a few days and ADAM will be..Hm..Whats the word? KAREN. '''(Eyes gleam) Gauridan Angel? LINDY nods her head. She gets stands completely up. '''LINDY. KAREN, if something happens to ADAM and the others…protect JOEY using your PARROT and those cartoon movies stuck in the TV. KAREN. Yes Mommy. LINDY gets into the Taxi cab with her baggage. LINDY. (hands the money to the Driver) Take me to the Air port. (Turns her head to the kids) Don’t forget to set the recording for “''Young Pioneer Heroes”.'' KAREN and ROB burst out laughing. The Taxi starts driving away from the house. ADAM. Call me if there’s going to be any traffic or you might be there longer! KAREN&ROB. Bye Mom! The group wave at their mom’s cab as it fades out of sight. -End Scene. Part 3 To be written Trivia -This is suppose to be a long script for a long book -This is a rough outline. Category:Script